cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey Kisaragi (Live)
Honey Kisaragi is one of the main protagonists of Cutie Honey: The Live. She is a biological and cybernetic android modeled after the late daughter of Dr. Kōshirō Kisaragi and possesses the final product of the Airborne Element Fixing Device otherwise known as the Honey System. Background When Dr. Kisaragi's daughter died in a tragic accident that was caused by the Air Solidifier, it left her father as a broken man. To bring her back, Dr. Kisaragi used two girls who shared his daughter's birthday and blood-type and had them recreated as androids in order to perfect the system. But the results ended in failure and Dr. Kisaragi had Honey built from scratch with the Air Solidifier. But before Honey could meet her father, he was killed (the assailant was revealed to be Sister Miki). By the time Honey woke up, she mostly stayed at her father's home until deciding to go out and support herself. Personality This incarnation of the character is much dumber and more naïve than previous incarnations, as Honey lacks the ability to understand certain social conventions despite her above average intelligence and has an overly cheerful disposition. This is mostly because Honey was programmed by Dr. Kisaragi to love everyone and possesses no life experience. Her innocent personality makes her friendly, likable, and warm with just about anyone, even Miki (who often does not show it). However, this also makes her easy to manipulate as shown by a couple girls at school including Yuki. This causes people like Seiji and Natsuko to worry about her. Honey is almost never bothered by any bad things in life including near death situations or bad fortunes. The only exception is when she is exerted by everyone such as after she was given the cold shoulder by everyone at school after Yuki manipulated her to reveal her status as an android or when she was not included in the tax system. Honey's tried and true friendships always get her out of this depression-filled states though. Abilities and Powers Honey System Through the completed Honey System, Honey is able to create objects out of thin air such as a sword and is able to make the process work vice-versa causing whatever she is in contact with to disintegrate, which Honey usually does when performing a finishing move. It also allows Honey to change her appearance, changing from her regular civilian clothes to her Cutie Honey outfit and any disguise that she sees fit. Cutie Honey As her battle form Cutie Honey, she possesses genius level intellect and above average strength. She has a high healing factor that allows Honey to heal from most wounds she receives. The healing factor does not function when her Honey System is removed though. In battle Honey possesses a rapier called the Silver Fleurette. Its emblem is a red heart suit. In battle, Honey at first utilized a clumsy fighting style that incorporated her bust and butt at more than a couple intervals. This form was later enhanced after receiving power from both Miki and Yuki allowing Honey to use their techniques. Hurricane Honey A motorcyclist form that Honey uses for transportation. This form is identical to other forms but the rider suit has blue flame decorations. It also transforms any one person vehicle into a high performance big scooter called the Hurricane Magzam. Bōsō Honey An enhanced but dangerous alternate form of Cutie Honey that occurs when excess energy in the Honey System is not regularly used and is stored in the body. The symptoms of this form include sleeping for a number of days, blonde hair, a slightly more provocative appearance, and a high fever that causes whatever touches or is in close proximity to Honey to evaporate. Honey also loses control of herself in this form and the only way to stop it is by releasing the excess energy through a special headset before any more damage could be done. Rumble Honey A transformation that first appeared after Miki gave her power to revive Honey through her own Honey System. It first appeared with Honey's outfit changed to blue and had blue highlights in her hair along with Miki's Boomerang Bleu. Honey however retains her other techniques and is able to summon her Silver Fleurette in this form. History After her father's death, Honey attended Shirobara Academy where she became roommates and friends with Natsuko Aki in their shared dorm room. Honey had met Seiji Hayami when he was being attacked by a yakuza gang while Honey was working as a street fortune teller. After this Honey came into contact with Seiji and the homeless association for any trouble that might come their way. During one such incident, Honey would come into the gambling operations of Panther Claw. With Panther Claw taking an interest in Honey's Honey System to make a profit, Honey would fight against them as Cutie Honey including the multiple personality gambling head Yuji Nakajo and the human weapon auctioneer Duke Watari IV. Eventually, she encounters the cold-blooded Miki Saotome after she transferred to Honey's school. While Miki always tried to distance herself from Honey especially after encountering Mayumi Karasugawa, Honey wanted to become her friend. Honey later encountered Yuki Kenmochi when she was held for ransom but actually assisted her captor to get money to pay for his life for one of Nakajo's gambling games. Yuki developed obsessive romantic feelings for Honey and even worked with Honey which lead to an encounter with Panther Claw's Hiromi Tanaka. Honey also found out that Miki could also perform Honey Flash to become a different form like her. Honey attempted to get Miki to work together with her, but their clashing personalities made this impossible for anything Honey envisioned. By the time Honey's powers went out of control and became Bōsō Honey; she was confronted by an alliance between Nakajo, Watari, and Tanaka and after besting them all it was Sister Miki who managed to get the headset on her after the beating she took from Honey previously. Honey however was captured and tried to be taken by the multiple backstabbing going on in the alliance. She eventually ended up helping an injured Nakajo in his Giza personality and Honey wanted to get Giza out of his money crazed desire gaining a blind crush on him. She even allowed him to get away while she and Miki fought off Watari. When Dr. Kisaragi's remains turned up Honey found out that she, Miki, and Yuki all had the same father and later found out that Yuki could also flash. The three of them worked together to recover Dr. Kisaragi's remains from Nakajo's men but during the fight with Giza, Honey's crush on Giza caused a new personality called Hikaru to appear upsetting Honey. Giving Dr. Kisaragi a proper burial, Honey witnesses Yuki's Honey System malfunction. Later Yuki transfers into Honey's school and after manipulating some events has Honey reveal her secret as an android. This causes Honey to be ostracized by everyone at school while Yuki planned on keeping Honey for herself as spare parts. Things only got worse for Honey when Tanaka enacted a tax system Honey was not a part of since there were no records of her. Honey was easily depressed but still took care of Natsuko when she got a fever. Miki gave her advice to just live as she always did. This gave Honey the confidence to fight again and after driving Panther Claw out of politics, Honey celebrated her, Miki, and Yuki's birthday with Natsuko rekindling their friendship after avoiding her out of lack of understanding. When Miki is captured by Hikaru, Honey goes to rescue her while learning about Miki's past and what their 'father' did to her and that Miki was the one who killed him. While fighting Hikaru, Miki had died after foreign matter in her body had built up to the breaking point. Honey went to Karasugawa to revive her by offering her life even though it would not be what Miki wanted. The operation however was interrupted by Hikaru who wanted Honey's System for her own replica Honey System. While Yuki fought Hikaru determined to keep Honey for herself, Seiji woke Honey up through her Honey System. Honey helps Yuki fight off Hikaru who runs off from the foreign matter build up in her body. Honey is then decapitated by Yuki per her request while requesting Yuki take care of Miki. While Honey's head is reattached, they are eventually dragged off by Hikaru. But before anything could be done to Honey, Tanaka dragged her off after tricking Hikaru and had her Honey System implanted into Yuki. Honey no longer functioning was found by Miki. Miki gives Honey her life after convincing Karasugawa to help her. The operation is successful and Honey is revived. When she wakes up she finds out what happened to Miki and runs to the abandoned mansion of Dr. Kisaragi. There she is confronted by Yuki in a new empowered form Sister Yuki Snow White. While Honey does not want to fight Yuki despite the beating she is receiving, Honey notices that Yuki is under Tanaka's control and flashes assuming Rumble Honey after receiving Yuki's powers. While she gets the charm off, Yuki retains her twisted mind killing Tanaka and viciously attacking Honey. Honey is ready to give her life to Yuki if it will satisfy her after losing Miki. Seiji however comes in revealing that Miki lives inside of Honey and requested Honey to save Yuki from herself. Honey understands the message after seeing Yuki shed a tear and fights back bringing out her Silver Fleurette and during a flash manages to completely absorb Yuki and her powers including the power Honey had lost. With the fight over, Honey now empowered by the Honey Systems she absorbed from Miki and Yuki continues fighting Panther Claw as they come under new management. Trivia * Honey's birth date is February 26, 1990 and her blood type is B both of which are shared with Miki and Yuki. ** By this logic and series time, Honey is seventeen years old in the series. External links *Honey Kisaragi on Tokupedia Category:Characters in Cutie Honey: The Live